It is believed that innovative adjuvants might be capable of inducing higher titers of broadly neutralizing anti-HIV-1 antibodies and better anti-HIV-1 T-cell responses. We propose to explore a novel opportunity to improve the effectiveness of anti-HIV vaccines by using anti-adenosinergic